Hades path
by NoDearHastings
Summary: When Percy Jackson goes missing, dangerous things never imagined starts happening to the Di Angelo's life. Hades gives a mission to his children, follow his path and find the secrets that can help the seven to defeat Gaea.But things are harder than it looks, after all, it's not everyone that can follow Hades path, no matter what.
1. lost

I couldn't bare to look at Lee, or Nico. I could fell all the eyes landing on me, and i suddenly felt exposed, why was this happening to me? The great Perseus Jackson, has disappeared , and i , being older than Nico, became the demigod everybody was looking after for the big decisions . I felt so bad, it was like saying that no matter how hard i tried, i would end up dead anyway. I couldn't handle it anymore,

and now i know that it wasn't the best thing to do, like EVER, but, hey cut me some slack , how would you react if you just found out that you are most certainly going to die because, beside being a demigod, you know nothing about being a leader and probably won't even live until 16? So i did the only thing that came through my mind, I ran.

I could still hear Nico and Lee calling my name, but i really didn't care, I just had to get out of there. I didn't cry thought, i just stood there, running for about 1 hour, getting my feet all wet with the salt water of the sea. I am a daughter of Hades, so the sea really isn't my thing, but that wasn't what i was looking for. After a long walk(run) i finally spotted what i was looking for. The cave that led to Hades palace; i normally didn't go there all by myself, but i needed some time to think, and the underworld was the best place for it. But then, the shadows began to twirl, and everything turned into a blur. "Shadow travel" i think, "why the heck didn't i just shadow travelled here?" Well, guess it's too late for that. Right in front of me was Nico and Lee, and they looked kind of worried( and a little bit sick). And then something very strange happened, against all the odds, Nico hugged me. He gave me a HUG, do you know how rare that was? Without hesitating , i hugged him back.

"what were you thinking? " - Nico says, his voice is steady, and now I fell really bad for him._ What kind of person am I? _ probably a horrible one. Lee was beside him, looking kind of concerned, but he was calm, _like always ,_and I felt even worse.

"Nico is right bee, you could have gotten yourself killed" – Lee said, and I let go of Nico and hugged him too. At first, he looked kind of surprised, but eventually hugged me back. Nico was making a face at the scene, but I guess that's what I should have expected, after all, it's Nico we're talking about .

"I'm so sorry guys, I just couldn't- it is too hard- I never did something like this before and- I am lost!" oh man, I really messed up with my speech, Nico looked even more lost than me, and in different circumstances I would have laughed at his face. After that ( pathetic) explanation, I recomposed myself and gave them my _I__am so sorry that was ridiculous _look. They seemed to get it, or kind of, I am not sure.

As we were about to leave, a black hole appeared in front of us and after that, I blacked out.

/

When I woke up, I found myself at dad's place. _How did I end up in here? _ And then I remembered ; Percy disappearing- running – the pathetic speech- the black hole. My head was spinning, and I was on top of a _king size_ black bed. All around, were posters of rock bands, and also a piano and a guitar, a wardrobe and a desk, all black and red, but blood colored red. _My room. _ This was identical to the one I had back at my cabin, but why to change something that was already perfect? I was touching my "_the offspring_ " poster when I heard the door open.

"My lady, Lord Hades requests your presence in the meeting room"- it was one of my fathers maids , a ghost. I've always liked her, so dad said I could have her as my personal " secretary ".

"Of course Rosa, thank you" – I said to her. She only nodded and went back to whatever she was doing.

As I walked down the stairs, I tried to figure out what my father could possibly want with me, and Nico. And than it hit me _where were Nico and lee? . _ I started running down the stairs. When I got to the room, everybody else was already there, and as I climbed down the last step, they were all staring at me. I blushed at that.

"Nico, Dad " I did a small reverence with my head to my father and he smiled approvingly.

"Bianca I see that you too have grown " He says, with a spark in his eyes. I blush, _again. _This is starting to become rotine.

"so, my lord, what is that you need of us ?" – I tried to be as respectful as I could, after all, I was talking to a GOD even if he was my own father.

"My children, I have something very important to tell you, something that might cost me a great deal with the other Olympians " – He said, his voice was calm, but still, and I couldn't say if he was happy, angry, or hopeful. "In the field of Asphodel, 3.500 years ago, I hided a magical object, of incredible power, that could defeat even the strongest monster. It was almost as powerful as Zeus lightning bolt, and was kept a secret for all these years, it's name is the angel's sword." - Nico gasped with the information and my eyes were wide, _the angel's sword ? _

Hades didn't seem to mind, and continued with his speech.

"I had almost forgot of it, until last week, when one of Gaea's giants took it. Now, with the power of the sword, it's almost impossible for us to win"

"soooo, you're saying… " – Nico started

"I need you to take it back for me, and give it to the seven of the prophecy ;with it in their power, we still have a chance to win "- He finished and waited for us to talk.

"so, you want us to find the Giant who took the sword, take it back and give it to the seven of the prophecy "- Nico asked, numbering the things we had to do with his fingers.

"precisely"- Was Hades answer, and suddenly a thought came into my mind

"And Percy? He's a part of the prophecy and he's missing!"- I stated. Father looked as if he was considering to save Percy or not, but seeing our worried looks he finally concluded

"Fine, I guess you will have to find him too"

"thank you, father "- Nico said. We bowed and were about to left when I remembered

"My lord, where is Lee? "

"oh, that son of Apollo, he's still in the cave"- and with that I gave a quick glace in the castle and left


	2. 2- Annoying brothers

I was falling, like, really falling. I could see Nico by my side, dead silent. Yeah, I guess that talk with Hades had the same effect on him as it had on me. It has been an awful long time since I last went to a quest, and Percy didn't actually let me do anything. Well, not that I knew how to do anything that time, but still… A second thought comes to my head and that is when I realize that I'll have to babysit Nico the hole quest, _amazing _I thought while I groaned. After what it seemed to me like one hour ( which was probably just five minutes) we finally got to the cave. With some effort I landed on my feet, but Nico wasn't that lucky. I was about to laugh when a tall figure passed running pass me and gave me a hug, a figure with _blond hair._

"uhm, lee "- gods, I was probably blushing so hard right now. I saw my brother trying really hard not to laugh and shot him my best glare. He immediately shut up. I only smirked, _nothing better than the older sister power _

"Sorry "- he says, blushing a little too. "Where were you guys? I was worried sick about you! " – he had his confused expression, that he always made when Nico started talking nonsense. Talking about idiotic teenage brothers, Nico now was by my side, rubbing his back in which he had landed on. I laughed hard at this until he shot me a (very) terrifying glare. _Mental note, don't mess with Nico for a while_

"Sorry Lee, dad had an emergency and called us over, you would have gone with us but… " I started saying

"I know, I know, your father doesn't exactly like me" –Lee groans and I can't help but fell sorry for him, after all he's my best friend, and it fells so… wrong to let him out of this

"If it makes you fell better, the problem is not you, father just doesn't like people, at ALL "- Nico states with an innocent look. I'm not going to be surprised if Nico finds a little "present "from our father in his bedroom this night.

"ouch!" – Nico complains, did I tell that I've just pinched him? Probably not

"Oh, come on, you're 13 quit being such a baby"- I might add that this wasn't the best thing to say, now my "not so innocent" little brother looks like he's going to murder me

"oh, you_ - but Nico could never finish the sentence as Lee, with a amused look in his face screamed

"GUYS, I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED"- we both looked at him and he gave us a look that said _you better start explaining everything._

"who is going to tell him? " – My brother asks

"Rock, paper, scissor ? "

/

After explaining everything to Lee, we decided that it would be better to talk to Chiron, since it was already 3 pm and if we wanted to get some time to figure out what we were doing, we should better hurry.

"C'mon Nico, we can't waste our time" – I said angrily at him. At every 500 m, my strange brother stopped to talk to someone and it was really starting to annoy me.

"uhm, I have an idea, let's race to the big house. The loser has to do a dare that the winners choose" _ Lee stated, and his face showed something diabolic, almost like he was having an idea, a very bad idea. Nico and I gulped, but nodded with our heads.

" So ready? Set, Prepare, Go! " – as Lee screamed we took of running. Man, I can't really remember what happened, and the next thing I knew Lee had passed me. Not that it was a problem, I came 2nd, so I didn't have to do the dare. Nico did. I smirked in realization of the power I had now. Then, something unexpected happened, as I was having my diabolic thought, Nico bumped on me , and I, uhm, well, I fell on top of Lee.

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry Lee, did I hurt you? Oh my god, I'm so terribly sorry! " – I said to him as I got up. Nico was laughing and making funny faces at us. I felt myself blush. And then , I picked up my bow and started chasing him. It must have been a funny sight, as Nico was running while screaming _"help, she's a lunatic! Someone help me!"_

After a while of this incredible show, we actually _went _to the big house. As Chiron saw me with my bow, which I might add was pointed to Nico, he gave us a disapproving look and asked

"Do I even want to know? "

"No sir" -we answered at the same time.

Just then Lee came in, still laughing. We exchanged a look and I blushed a little, oh gods, why those things always happen to me? Nico didn't miss that and gave me a confused look. I just ignored it.

"So, children, you wanted to talk to me? " – Chiron asks. His voice is calm, and somewhat serene. It made me confortable, and somehow… protected

"Sir, we were given a quest by one of the Olympians, and we came here to communicate our decision about it " – Lee talked, and his voice also was calm, in fact, the whole place was calm. _Strange, Travis and Conner are so quiet these days, I wonder what happened_

"And what have you decided? "

"We are going to take it,sir"- Nico answered

"Can I ask what this quest is about? " – Chiron asked, and I could hear the worry in his voice, I don't blame him, it must be tough, watching the heroes that spent so much time with him die, and having no power to stop it.

"With all due the respect, sir, we can't " – I answered

"I see, well, be safe then"

"Thank you, sir – We answered and went back to our cabins

"Well, I guess today was a good day " – Nico said, before going to his room

"sure, it was a VERY good day. " – I answered

"what do you mean? "

"I mean, dear brother, that you should prepare to your dare"

And with that happy comment, we went to sleep.

/

**Ha, I really liked writing this chapter, it reminds of my sister and I. Gods, she's annoying. Oh, almost forgot the disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters (unfortunately ) . Well, review!**

**Really, review, i need ideas for the dare!**

**˜catnip2001**


	3. Nightmares

_I was in a strange and dark place, where I could hear the running water. In front of me was a table. I had the felling that whoever was there couldn't see me, but what __**I **__saw frightened me, very, very much. There was blood, a lot of blood. Some were darker, a color between purple and black, and I could say it was from monsters . What could they possible need blood for? It didn't make sense, and at every minute, I saw more blood. This place looked kind of like a bunker, but I am not sure. Then, something got my attention; red blood, with tiny gold sparkles. It had to be from some demigod. Now, imagine I got desperate, and just then, someone walked in._

"_my lord, we have what you asked for " – it was a dracaena, and she had a knife in her hands, all bloody. I turned my head to see who she was talking to, but couldn't see his face, only that he was a giant._

"_great, but we still need the blood of the daughter of the darkness and the manticore. Remember, we only have until the winter solstice to get it, or it won't work" _

_I paid very attention to his words, registering every word. The winter solstice was only a week from now, and the idea of what they were planning made me shiver. _

"_And you dear little demigod. You saw enough."- the giant said and suddenly, everything was a blur._

I woke up screaming, all covered in sweat; Nico was sitting in the other side of the bedroom, with his black sword in his hands.

"what was it Bee?"- he had his worried look on his face. Man, now I fell bad for him, he must have woken up with my screams, because, believe me, Nico never wakes up before me.

"Nico, hey, it's all right ! I just had a bad dream! " – he made a face at that

"All this screaming because of a bad dream? You woke me up!" Now he is angry. Great, just great. He now had an annoyed face, but you could still hear the fright in his voice. It really must have been scary for him, seeing that scene.

"Nico! This is important! It was a vision ok? "- well, at least now he shut up. He was about to say something when we heard knocks in the door.

"Guys, are you ready? " –It was lee. I really didn't want him to know about that dream. The words still echoed in my mind. "_The blood of the daughter of the darkness". _

"Nick, can you do me a favor, please? "

"Only if you don't call me Nick "

"Stand next to me, the whole quest, and don't go anywhere alone"- I asked him. I was worried. Whoever was that monster, I didn't want my little brother anywhere near it.

"Okay?! But why? "

"Just do it Ok? "

"Only because it's for you"

"Thank you, Nico" – And I kissed his cheek. He seemed slightly annoyed by that. Oh well…

"Coming Lee! "- I shouted and opened the door. He was in his normal outfit, the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, Jeans and a black backpack. He had his guitar on his hand.

"Hey Lee, what's up?"- Nico asked him behind me.

"Hey buddy, you ready? – And ruffled my brother's hair. This made me remember the time we were still the new campers, 3 years ago. I had met Lee by accident, after getting lost. He helped me going back into the Hermes Cabin and has been my best friend since.

"yeah, I'm ready. You're not taking this guitar right?There's no space for that! " – Nico stated. Man, he really is stupid, Lee and I have explained this to him at least 5 times.

"It's my pocket guitar, the one I asked Leo to do for me" – he answered. I am surprise how patient he is. Nico can be really annoying sometimes, but he always remained calm. It was impressive.

"oh! So you can put it in your backpack if you want? " – I roll my eyes at that, Nico really is stupid. Lee only smiled

"You bet! Anyway, you guys ready? "

"yeah, just let me get my bag"- I said and went to my room.

/

We were about to cross the border between camp half-blood and the world outside. I try my best to remain calm, but the memory of that dream just scares me.

"So, where exactly are we going? " – Nico asked us.

"Not sure, guess we will have to figure that out later. Let's just take a bus to Manhattan, it's a good place to start" – Lee smirked and Nico whispered an _"Unbelievable _" but nodded anyway.

We had to walk 3 km to get into the closest bus stop, but it only seemed like five minutes to me. When the bus finally came over, we all got inside. Everybody was staring at us. Must be because we are dressed almost identically. We were all with CHB t-shirts (even if mine and Nico's were black), Jeans and backpacks. We must look like a weird fan club or something like that. We sat in the last 3 seats, but Nico had to sit in the other side of the bus. At least Lee was still by my side…

"Nervous? " – Lee asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, but I guess it won't be that bad, you're with us after all."- I answered to him truly. You see, as the Apollo cabin leader, he is used to go on quests. Well, I am the leader of Hades cabin, but that is not the point.

"Oh thank You " – He said, smiling

"Yeah, because with you here, I don't need to babysit Nico all alone "

"I'm flattered"- And we both started laughing. Suddenly, the bus (brutally) stopped. Another teenager, that looked like a human sized Barbie came walking to us.

"Oh, hello you guys. Where are you going ? " – she said in an innocent and annoying tone. I was about to tell her to get lost when Lee answered.

"Manhattan, we have business there, and you? " – He looked absolutely enchanted, and this got me angry. Wonder why.

"Oh, I'm going there too Lee. We could meet! "- The girl said, giggling. And then , realization hit me .

"Lee? How do you know his name? " – Her smiled faded, and I knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Lee, duck !" – and the Chaos began.


	4. we destroy a bus

I pushed Lee to the ground just in time to stop the _empousa _ of _kissing _him. She growled and looked at me as if planning my murder. Which she probably was.

"Get away from us! " – I screamed at her. It was shocking that my voice actually came confident, since my hole body was shivering, like crazy. The monster only looked at me with disgust.

"I, shall have everything I want!"- she said, anger in her voice. "Lee, please, help me, she's trying to kill me! " – that _thing _said in a terrified and innocent voice. My anger just got bigger.

Then, something that I never expected happened, Lee pointed his bow, _at me. _He looked ready to shoot the arrow.

"Lee, listen to me, she's fooling you! She's a monster! Please, I'm your friend! She is the one you want! " – At that point I was nearly crying .My only wish was that he would wake up, and tell me it was all a big mistake, but, Lee looked confident that I was the one that he was chasing. That I was the one he was going to kill.

I closed my eyes, and begged inside, to him to make it quickly. I couldn't retaliate; he was my best friend after all.

For a moment, I could see hesitation in his eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Kill her! " – the empousa screamed angrily. But then someone pushed Lee to the ground. _Nico. _

They were fighting and rolling inside the bus, while the other passengers left the bus screaming. I could only imagine what they were seeing. I turned to face the empousa. Grabbing for my sword, I invested against her. Without difficulty, she ducked my blow, and suddenly started to change. There was no longer color in her face and arms. Her skin turned very pale and her eyes became red. Her teeth turned into preys. Her legs were something so horrible that I just can't describe.

"You fool! You can't defeat me ! –She snapped at me, and I could see her anger. Man, that is a way to start the day.

"Well, one can always try! " – I just realized how much I sounded like Percy when I said that .I tried again, this time I was faster than her, and the sword hit her stomach. She fell on the floor and disappeared.

"See you in tartarous, loser ! "

/

"You sure you're ok? " – it was at least the 10th time Lee asked me that. Right after me and Nico finished off that _empousa, _Lee woke up from that enchantment. He was so confused, and I couldn't bring myself to look at him. My thoughts drifted to the sword, and I couldn't help but thing about what that giant had said "_the daughter of the darkness". _But why could they possibly use the blood for…

"The reverse sword! That's it! " –I screamed happily  
"uhm, Bee, what are you talking about? "- Nico asked me, looking at me with a face that said _are you mad? _I ignored him.

"Now I remember. It was a tale we learned in camp. That's why they need to sword for! "

"I'm not sure I'm following" –and here comes the stupid Nico again.

"I'll explain everything later, now, we have to look for leads of where it might be. Somewhere with running water that's for sure. " – Now Lee looked puzzled, I had almost forgot that I hadn't told my dream for him.

"So, our best chance is trying to find information, any ideas who might have then? "- The blond son of Apollo asked. Me and Nico nodded our heads at the same time. I knew we were both having the same idea.

"We might know someone." –Nico said. There was an evil smirk in his face. "

"You do? Who? "

"A very old friend of ours, and Percy too. " /

"You sure this is a good idea? " – Lee's face was something funny. Yeah, but he has all the right of doing that face. After all, we're probably stealing a public transport.

"Well, it's our best chance. If you want the information, we have to go to Los Angeles." – I answered him. It was true, but it didn't make stealing a bus any more right.

Nico was seating In the back of the bus, trying to get a nap. Typical Nico, always sleeping through important occasions. Not much I could do about that.

"Lee, believe in me, I don't want to do this anymore than you do. But today's incident with the _empousa_ was enough, we can't waste any more time. And this is the fastest way." –Wow, that sounded convincing. But I think my words didn't had the wanted result, Lee's face turned red, like he was embarrassed. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.

"Bee, about today_ " – I interrupted him before he could finish.

"No, it wasn't your fault, you were under a spell. It's Ok " – I reassured him

"Stop this! It is not Ok! I could have killed you ! If Nico hadn't showed up_ "

"But he did. And that's the important. Everybody makes mistakes Lee. I don't blame you, you're my best friend, and nothing can change that. Now, drive, or I will. " – I said. He looked calmer now, even laughing a little bit in the end.

"No way I'm letting you drive, it would get us all killed! "

"Exactly my friend! Because that's one of my many talents! "- and we both started laughing very hard. It was good doing that again. After a few minutes, we settled down and finally started moving. It was quite fun. Listening to music, and singing along. Sometimes I would even play something at Lee's pocket guitar. It felt almost like if nothing had changed.

"You know, you kind of reminds me of your father Apollo! You know, driving that car and all."

"Ahh, I can fell a haiku coming! " – He joked and I groaned. Before we realized, we were having fits of laughter.

"Can you guys shut up? I'm trying to sleep here! "- Nico screamed and we started laughing. _Again._


	5. Romance in the air

I was trying to sleep. After a long rode, I thought my head would explode, the places where we passed replaying in my mind. It was already dark outside, and we still weren't at L.A, so the boys decided it was best for us to rest a little, since none of us is used with travelling that much. Not that Nico did anything, he mostly just slept the hole way.

At about 3 p.m, after 2 hours inside a bus, we finally stopped (Nico had just woken up), after all, we needed a break. Beeing the co-pilot might seem easy, but it's not. The fact that Lee just barely got his license probably didn't help. We almost got hit by a car, that, according to Lee thought he was in a F1 race. Not that it wasn't true, I didn't even saw it coming. We had to turn so brutally that I feel on Lee (it's starting to become routine, but he doesn't seem to mind). So, after stopping, we went training, and then hunting (hey, don't judge me, we had to eat!). Right now, is 11 pm and Nico is asleep. I was supposed to be asleep too, but I just couldn't.

The nightmares wouldn't let. So I decided to see how Lee was doing.

I found him at the driver's sit, looking at the window. I tried not to make noise, and failed miserably. He instantaneously knew I was there. But, for my surprise, he just nodded his head, inviting me to join him. Without Nico here, everything was dead silent. I looked at Lee, and he looked as if he was having thoughts, but not pleasurable ones. I decided that was better to talk to him.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it? " – he was still looking at a fix point in the window. He looked distant, and in his face there was a little smile

"Indeed, it is" –He said slowly, his voice low. I couldn't stop myself from staring at him. He was _gorgeous_, and for the first time, I realized how much I liked him, how much I _cared_ for him, in a different way than I do for Nico. I always thought of Lee as my brother, and now I'm not sure.

"You know" – he continued " I know you for years, and your past remains a mystery to me "

"There is not much to know" – I answered him. And it was true, I don't remember much of the time before Camp.

"Still" – he said. I took a deep breath, that was not something I liked to talk about, it wasn't one of my happiest moments.

"Well, we lost our mother when we were very young, and there is not much I remember about her. I've talked to her in the underworld once. She was rather sweet and innocent, she kind of reminds me of Nico, always cheerful. After_ after we lost her, our father putted us in the lotus casino, where time didn't seem to pass. I took care of nico, until 4 years ago we went to a military school. Everything was fine, until a monster attacked us, and Chiron sent us here, to Camp. Then, everything got better. I got some time for myself; a place to call a home. And then I met you. Those were the best days of my life. I still remember that one-day when you carried me, piggyback into the lake, and I was laughing so hard. It was amazing. That other day when you decided to teach me how to paint. I had ink even in my ears. And that is it, that's my life."

"You know, it's funny, how my life also got better after I met you and Nico. My father had enough children, and didn't pay me any special attention. My half-siblings were fine, but they were all so… vain, I couldn't tell the difference between Aphrodite and Apollo's campers. But then you came. Suddenly I had two best friends, and waking up in the morning wasn't that bad. And I found myself changing, changing _because of you. _" – he answered. He was drawing something in the window, but I couldn't see what it was from here. Something in what he said made me want to cry. I never realized how much he meant for me. I bitted my lower lip.

"Bee, you okay? " – he asked sweetly. I nodded with my head and turned in his direction

"Lee ? "- I asked

"what? " – he asked touching my shoulder. I hadn't realized how tense I was.

"You're incredible"- And with a smile on his face, he kissed me, full in the lips. I couldn't really describe how incredible it felt, or how much time we passed like this, but I didn't need to know.

"No, Bianca Di Angelo" – he said, breaking apart. _"you _ are incredible. "

And then I knew what was written in the window.

_Lee loves Bee_

**Ah! Sorry guys, this was a short chapter! Promess you that the next one will be bigger. I know you were all waiting for this ! I was too, i'm not going to lie to you! So, Review, i will try my best to update tomorrow! Oh yeah, i don't own the Percy Jackson series or any of it's characters.**

**Review!**


End file.
